shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trick or Treat Trio
The Trick or Treat Trio (トリオをだます·オア·トリート,'' Tricku or Treeat Triou'') are the first mates of The Halloween Pirates, originally all three of them were mischievous and rude orphans. Those had been taken in by Samhain D. Miedo and grow up around the whole idea of “Halloween”. The now are his personally henchman and are known as the best trio of Trick or treats in the world. The trio is famous as one of the most mischievous, twisted and youngest group of pirates. With a bounty of 10,000,000 for each of them, for such crimes as. Playing pranks on the marines, stealing from the nobles, destroying government property. For putting a scorpion in Vice-admiral (at the time captain) Smoker’s pants and taking him on of course with help from Jumbo. With this they set out to do what they always have done, play pranks and eat as much candy as they can in the new “Halloween”.The Trio is currently lead by Witchy, the two other members being Skelly and Devilly. Appearance Witchy Witchy, the only girl of the group, being the oldest and tallest out of the group, as well as the thinnest. She is dressed as a witch, wearing a purple witch's hat that is about the same height (perhaps even taller) than her. Her hair is wiry and blue , the same color as the makeup she wears around her eyes. She also seems wear sky blue lipstick and has deathly grey skin, the latter being a trait all three children share. Witchy's mask is a plain grey-green one that sports, and its mouth is set in a deep frown. She wears a pink dress with a dark purple hem, as well as black boots and dark purple gloves. Devilly Devilly is the second oldest and middel of the three. Dressed as a devil, wearing a plain, long-sleeved, tattered red shirt, and pants of the same color. He goes barefoot, and he seems to wear pale orange gloves. His skin is an unhealthy grey color, his eyes are an eerie yellow and his lips are sky blue. His upper eyelids are a pink color, while the lower one is periwinkle. His chin is rather large and the top of his head is quite flat. His ears are set rather low on his head, and his eyebrows are the same shade of red as his clothes, while the rest of his hair is a darker red-brown color. He styles his hair in such a way that he has two "horns" in the front. His mask is a faded red devil's face with horns that curve upward. The mask's mouth is curled into a ghastly smile, showing sharp teeth. Devilly's outfit is completed by a red, pointed tail, though it is unclear whether or not this is an accessory. Skelly Skelly is the shortest, youngest and the most rotund of the trio, sporting the same pale grey skin and blue lips as his friends. His head is spherical and he has short, pale green hair. His nose is very small when compared to Lock and Shock's, and it is upturned. His eyes are quite close together and appear to be sunken in, though this could just be an illusion created by the dark makeup around them. Skelly dresses up like a skeleton, wearing tattered purple pants and a like-colored shirt. Both of these pieces of clothing are decorated with bones roughly corresponding to their locations in the human body. Unlike his friends, Skelly doesn't seem to wear gloves, his mask is that of a skull; a simple, round, white mask with the mouth being bare teeth set in a wide grin, reflecting the fact that Skelly himself is usually grinning. Personalities All three of them are mischievous, rude and rascally children with no respect for their superiors only to the crew members. The three as a collective team share a few traits. The first is that they love to pull cruel and somewhat sadistic pranks on others. Even though they are maybe children themselves, they aren't scared to fight or to even kill for that matter. They are extremely rude to most, but can be respectable to their allies and crew, because they love their pranks. Also like children they do seem to fight a bit among themselves, but can work together to pull the best pranks. Witchy Witchy is the oldest of the group and is its leader, she is rather bossy and rude. However she is the smartest and does use that to her advanagte, she often tells Skelly something and him being so naive he falls for it. So she has shown to be manipulative to her other friends. She also is cruel like the rest of them, however she loves to pull the pranks the most. She however can get annoyed with others and sometimes her own anger can be her worse enemy as shown when she, her friends and Jumbo had fought Smoker. However, she seems to be very playful with others as shown when she wasn't scared to make fun of Smoker or Tashigi. However she can't take failure and will yell at her other two friends, even during a battle. Devilly Devilly has shown to be the "manly" one of the three, acting tough and cool among the other two. Of course Skelly looks up to Devilly and sees almost a creepy role model, Devilly isn't scared. But he is scared of a few things, he had secretly thought that would it be a bad idea to pull a prank on Smoker knowing his temper. Devilly is also somewhat dumb, since he is a child he couldn't really understand a few things. Shown when he had thrown a bomb into the water and it wouldn't explode, he got angry and began to throw more until it ended up back firing on him. Also Devilly seems to have a crush on Sugar N. Spice and tries to inpress her. Skelly Skelly is the youngest and the most naive, he loves to prank just as much as his friends. Skelly has a great big grin on his face at all times and thinks of most things he does are fun and funny. He laughed at when smoker got angry and started to swear around them. Skelly also loves candy out the three he is always seen with then most candy and Skelly is somewhat of the comical one of the group. He doesn't really understand much and he is the self proclaimed cutest of the group. But witchy often yells at him and tells him to shape up and prank. Relationships Crew Among the crew, the three maybe the youngest members but they have alot of power over the crew. They seem to respect all of the members, not pulling a prank on any of them. The crew members mostly mind their traits and will fight besides them and they are respected because of their unique skills. Samhain D. Miedo The trio see Samhain as a father figure and seem to be regretful that he had taken them in. Showing their gratitude to him, by pulling as many pranks as they can and doing it well. Samhain seems to love the threes spirit and willingness to do missions for their captains "Halloween". Samhain praises them highly for their abilities and not just because he thinks of them as his own children. Jumbo The Trio seem to have Jumbo as a subordinate, Witchy seems to have the most command over Jumbo. Promising him some of their candy if he would do this or that and of course Jumbo is more than willing to do it. They do however like Jumbo's skills and powers, so good that often when Jumbo bounces they often ride on his back. Enemies Marines The trio hate most of the marines and disrespect them because of their authority. They find it a great past time of pulling pranks on the marines and even killing some of them. However, the marines really find them annoying. However, they seem to fit Witchy the most threatening of them all. Smoker Smoker hates this trio plain and simple, because of them putting something in his pants. However, the Trio seem to love to prank smoker the most and when they meet they do fight with him. However, of course they have Jumbo to help them so Smoker often gets angry of adding the tube of lard to the fight. If he wanted he could have easily taken the trio out, but with Jumbo they have the advantage. Tashigi The Trio seemed to have done things to Tashigi to, mostly taking her sword and almost breaking it. Witchy finds Tashigi as a rival, with her swordsmanship being the best out of the three. So whenever they fight each, Witchy always claims that she is going to kill Tashigi. Fredric Bagans The Trio had battle Fredric as well, countless times. However Fredric has beaten them because he has a devil fruit. So they find him to be a rival and do have plans in place to make sure that Fredric will never walk again. Abilities and Powers Witchy Speed Witchy has the speed of normal girl her age, however when she takes her special candy. Her speed does increase, she is able to keep up with others. Shown when she was able to handle Tashigi and keep up with the woman's speed, even though she was almost twice Witchy's age. Strength Witchy has average strength as well, but after eating her special candy. Her strength can increase, to the level of what Tashigi is cable of. Shown when they fought each other, Witchy was able to push Tashigi back away with her own sword. Witchy seems to be the strongest among the three and has the greatest strength. Intelligences Witchy is the brains behind the three, she has very good smarts and can be used in almost every situations. She was able to determine several things about Smoker and tashigi in order to strike at them. She often uses words to get the better of Jumbo and Skelly, to make them do as she pleases. Weapons Witchy's weapon include a sword, a pistol, bombs, seastones chains and special candy. She is very good with all of these, the strongest out of the three. She is a very good marksmen for a girl her age and is able to shot it without any second thoughts. Her swords skills are able to rival that of tashigi even though she is young. The special candy Witchy and the rest of the trio uses is really an energy steroid, in order to increase their strengths and attributes. Devilly Speed Devilly has the second greatest speed of the group, thanks to the special candy he is able to keep up mostly a man close to Smoker's age. He is able to dodge things and great reflexes, so he is able to dodge things the best out of the three. Strength Devilly has good strength, when have his special candy he is able to have an increase of strength rivaling that of a man that is 18 or 19. However, he can't lift really heavy objects like rocks and stuff. That is why they get Jumbo to do such things, so even though he is still a preteen he has above average strength with the special candy. Weapons Like Witchy, Devilly's weapon include a sword, a pistol, bombs, seastones chains and special candy. He is very good with all of these, the second strongest out of the three. He is a very good marksmen for a boy his age and is able to shot it without any second thoughts. The special candy Devilly and the rest of the trio uses is really an energy steroid, in order to increase their strengths and attributes. Skelly Speed Skelly has an extremely oddly reaction to the special candy, he is addicted to it. Like a drug addict, Skelly can have his speed sky rocket and being able to dodge. Quickly getting on the backs of his opponents and then do what needs to be done. He seems to be the second fastest among the group, since his whole body is now addicted to the special candy. Weapons Skelly has shown to have been able to through bombs and uses something he calls the Skelly Canon. Which he fires skeleton themed canon balls at others, however every time he fires them he falls back because of the force. He also has the biggest amounts of special candy in his possession. Trivia *The Trio was inspired by The Characters Lock, Shock and Barrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The ages of the trio follows as Witchy 16, Devilly 13 and Skelly 9 years old. *The Trio have lost fights when they where by themselves, but as a team they have never been beaten. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Prankers Category:First Mate Category:Pumpkin King Division